


The Pokemon Twins

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Other, Pokemon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie wants to be exactly like her Mankey, so she cuts her hair to match.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mankey See, Monkey Do

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It had only been a week since Minnie had gotten her first Pokémon, but she loved everything about her. She couldn’t believe that she’d found a Mankey hanging out in the same tree that she loved to climb. They spent some time just hanging out and swinging off the branches before the fateful day that it followed her back home. Since then they were inseparable. She imitated the Mankey in a lot of ways, so much so that it would get her in trouble.  
“Look, Mankey! We match!” She exclaimed, striking a pose which her Pokémon struck as well.  
“Minerva! Are you up? Breakfast is-” her mother let out a gasp, dropping the spatula she was holding. “What did you do to your hair?” She ran forward.  
“I wanted to match Mankey. Now we’re a real team.” Minerva smiled proudly, the razor still in her hand. They were surrounded by a pile of her hair, a pair of scissors still in Mankey’s paw. The left side of her head was shaved while the right side slightly covered one of her eyes. Her mother’s face twisted in frustration.  
“Minerva. You shouldn’t have cut your hair.” She let out a sigh. “I know you love your Mankey, but you don’t need to match it perfectly.”  
Minnie’s face fell, tears pricking at her eyes. Mankey slowly climbed into her arms. Her mom reached out for her, but she turned and ran towards her room.  
“I just wanna be like Mankey!” She screamed, slamming the door behind her.  
“Minerva. Please open the door.” Her mom’s calm voice reached her as she huddled in the corner hugging her Pokémon.  
“No!”  
This lasted for a while till her mom backed away, figuring it would be better to give her some space. After twenty minutes had passed, Minnie heard a knock on the door.  
“Minnie? It’s Sophie. Can I come in?” Her twin’s voice called out. Minnie paused for a minute before sliding over to open the door.  
“Thanks.” Sophie walked in, setting the tray on the table. “I got you some breakfast.” She turned with a smile before her mouth dropped open at seeing her twin sister’s new haircut.  
_She probably hates it._  
“Your hair..” Sophie walked forward looking at it. “Is so cool!” She exclaimed. “You look just like your Mankey! It’s like you’re a real team now!”  
Minnie’s face brightened.  
“Just you wait!” Sophie ran over to her desk, getting her baseball cap and placing it backwards on her head. “I’ll get my first Pokémon too! Then we’ll be the best trainers in the whole region!”  
“Yeah! With you and Mankey by my side, we’ll be invincible!” She declared, standing on her bed. Sophie soon joined her, reaching out her fist to which Minnie extended her own. The two fist bumped, smiling at each other before turning their thoughts back toward the future. Each twin excited for their bright futures as Pokémon trainers.


	2. The Beginning of the Twins' Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Minnie head out with their Pokemon on their very own adventure!

The twins couldn’t believe it: starting tomorrow they would go on their very own Pokemon adventure. It had taken some convincing for their parents to agree to let their twelve year old daughters go, but eventually they had.

“I can’t believe it!” Sophie kicked her legs excitedly as she laid on her bed. “Tomorrow you and I are going to be pokemon trainers on a real adventure!” 

Minnie looked over at her, pausing in packing up her bag.

“I can’t wait. With my Mankey and your Sandshrew we’ll be unstoppable!” 

The Sandshrew and Mankey stopped their playing to look up and give happy cries. Sophie jumped up from her bed, scooping up her Sandshrew.

“The ultimate team!” Her eyes met her pokemon who gave another happy cry. 

“You should finish packing.” Minnie replied with a smile while she zipped up her bag. Mankey had wandered over and begun to climb onto her back. She reached back blindly to give her pokemon a quick pat. It lifted its head to meet her hand, giving a happy howl in response.

“I know, I know, I’m just so excited! I can hardly wait!” Sophie began tossing things into her bag. Making sure she got all the essentials: her sketchbook, the money she had saved up and all the other necessities she needed. Placing her worn-out baseball cap on top she laid back down on her bed, her Sandshrew wrapped in her arms. A moment of silence passed between them. 

“I’m gonna miss Tenn and Mom and Dad.” Sophie whispered. Minnie slowly went over and sat down beside her. 

“I am too, but we’ll visit.” she reached out and took her sister’s hand. Her Mankey’s paw reached out as well towards Sandshrew. 

“We’ll come back with all the different badges we earned and we’ll have a ton of food to celebrate!” 

Sophie’s eyes lit up at her twin’s words. “Yeah!” 

A soft knock at the door caused the sisters to pause their conversation.

“Hey you two, it’s getting late.” Their dad walked through the door. “Can’t be all sleepy when you start your big adventure tomorrow.” Minnie jumped off her sister’s bed and pulled up the covers. 

Her pokemon laid beside her. Sophie soon followed suit, her Sandshrew curling up into a ball and laying beside her pillow. Their dad walked over to each of their beds, tucking them in before placing a gentle kiss on their foreheads. 

“Night, Dad.” Minnie and Sophie whispered from under their covers. 

“Good night.” 

The twins stared up at the ceiling. The excitement of adventure made their heads rush with all the wonderful things they would do.

\---

Sophie and Minnie had barely gotten any sleep that night. Both dragged their bags down the stairs, eating their breakfast quickly before flinging their backpacks over their backs. 

“Be safe.” Tenn whispered, wrapping his arms around both of his sisters. 

“We will.” Sophie replied, standing back up to her feet.

“We promise.” Minnie looked towards her family. With a few more quick hugs the twins began to walk towards Route 5. They turned around, waving back to their family.

“Bye! When we come back we’re gonna have so many badges!” Sophie declared, waving her arms back and forth lively.

“We’re going to be the best trainers ever!” Minnie called back to them. With that they turned around again, excited smiles on each of their faces. It was a thrilling adventure from the get-go as they entered the tall grass of Route 5. Running across all different types of pokemon, the twins and their pokemon made their way through, challenging some wild pokemon here and there along the way. It wasn’t long before they made their way into their first town. It was a quaint town with only a few residents in it, not unlike their own. Proudly displayed in the center of the town was the PokeCenter and Mart along with a small clothing shop. The twins decided it would be best to get some supplies and heal up their pokemon. First up was healing. The twins carefully handed their pokemon over when they entered the PokeCenter.

“It’s okay, Mankey. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Minnie gave a reassuring smile which helped her pokemon release their paws from her back. It swung forward to go to the nurse who was waiting to help.

“Sandshrew, it will be over in just one minute so I need you to be brave.” Her pokemon looked a bit skittish, cautiously eyeing the nurse before looking back up at Sophie. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” It nodded before walking towards the nurse. It only took a few minutes and then their pokemon were back. Mankey immediately crawled back up Minnie’s back while  
Sophie’s Sandshrew returned back to the safety of her arms. With their first task done they moved onto the next one. When they entered the Pokemart they were greeted by a perky salesman.

“Hello! What can I help you with today?”

Minnie looked a bit nervous but soon gathered the courage she needed to answer. “We need to buy some potions and other healing items.” 

The salesman nodded, gesturing towards the wall that was covered with all kinds of items. It took the sisters a while to figure out everything they needed and to use their limited budget to get it. 

Purchasing the items and distributing them evenly in each other’s bags, they thanked the cashier before stepping back outside.

“Oh, Minnie, can we stop at that store?” Sophie pointed at the clothing store, looking at her sister with puppy dog eyes.

“Okay.” Minnie shifted her bag slightly.

“Yay!” Sophie ran forward entering the store. Her eyes widened when she saw the item she was looking for.

“Excuse me, Miss.” one of the store’s workers walked forward. “No pokemon can be out of their pokeballs here.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” the twins put away their pokemon, placing the pokeballs safely away. Sophie then turned her attention back to the display that had caught her eye. Gloves were displayed from the ceiling to the ground, all in different colors and styles. She couldn’t decide which one to get. There were just so many cool options. The struggle continued for a few minutes before she stopped in front of a single blue fingerless glove. Her eyes widened in awe. Snatching it up, she made her way over to the cashier, proudly paying the amount with her own money she had earned.

“You wanna get anything, Minnie?” 

“Nope. I’m good.”

“Alright, then let’s continue. Adventure awaits!” The pair walked outside. Minnie immediately let Mankey out of its ball. Mankey let out a happy cry, scurrying up her back once more. 

“You wanna let your Sandshrew out?”

“No. He seemed pretty sleepy so I’m gonna let him rest for a bit.” Sophie was busy putting on her glove, displaying it proudly to her sister when it was on. 

“Now I feel like a real trainer!” Sophie shot her arm out dramatically. Minnie gave a warm smile to her twin. 

“Ready for the next route?” 

“Yep! I can’t wait to see what other pokemon are out there!”

They were about to make their way forward when they realized it was blocked by two boys that looked to be around their age. 

“You can’t pass without paying a toll.” the one on the left spoke, glaring at them with an intimidating look. It didn’t seem to faze Minnie. 

“No.”

The two boys looked shocked before looking back at the sisters with anger. 

“You better pay or you’ll regret it. Our pokemon are super strong, unlike your stupid Mankey. I bet he’s super weak.”

Minnie’s eyes hardened at those words. “My Mankey is a lady, you ass!” she hissed, her pokemon glaring at them from her back. “Sophie!”

Sophie ran forward, sliding to her sister’s side. “On it!” 

The twins stood back to back looking at the pair of boys. Sophie looked happy as she hit her hands together with her pokeball in her hand. Minnie's expression was less friendly, her Mankey by her feet. 

“We challenge you to a pokemon duel!” the twins declared in unison.

“Fine with us! Losers pay 200 pokedollars!” the boy on the right declared. Without another word the two boys sent out their pokemon, Rhyhorn and Grimer. Sophie tossed her pokeball, releasing her Sandshrew. It gave its strongest war cry which was barely above a whisper. Minnie’s Mankey bound forward standing protectively by the Sandshrew's side. Its glare caused the opponent’s pokemon to flinch.

“Sandshrew, use Sand Attack!” Sophie instructed. Her pokemon immediately followed, blinding the other team’s pokemon. She then gestured towards the ground. Sandshrew gave an understanding nod before burrowing deep below ground. When the sand had cleared Minnie went on the offense, commanding her Mankey to use Fury Swipes to distract the Grimer, doing little damage to it. The Grimer counterattacked, landing a Pound on the Mankey who let out a pained cry. 

“Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack!”

“Rhy!” The pokemon yelled, backing up to prepare for the attack. Its horn shone as it got ready.

All of the sudden Sandshrew shot up from the ground, landing a devastating blow on the Grimer who fell backwards before fainting. The boy let out an annoyed groan, kicking the dirt road as he drew back his pokemon into its ball. But the fight was still on. The Rhyhorn lunged forward, connecting against a pokemon, just not the one that the attack was intended for. Sandshrew curled up in his ball form and ricocheted off the attack, creating an opening for Minnie’s Mankey to attack. 

“Mankey, use Karate Chop!” 

“Mankey!” the Pokemon cried in response, landing a hard hit against the Rhyhorn. The two continued to land blows against each other. Sophie’s Sandshrew blocked as many as it could for  
Mankey until Mankey landed another Karate Chop, making the Rhyhorn crumble. 

“No!” the boy screamed as the pokemon returned back to its pokeball. 

Sophie and Minnie looked at each other with proud smiles, fistbumping at their victory. Their pokemon cheered and jumped around in celebration at their win. 

“Here’s your stupid money!” the boys tossed the money on the ground, sprinting off before either twin could respond.

“We sure showed them!” Sophie exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

“Yeah! Serves them right! They were rude to my Mankey.” Minnie gave her pokemon some more soft pats. 

“Don’t worry, Minnie! I think your Mankey is the coolest!” 

“Thanks.”

The sisters shared a smile before continuing on their journey. It was sure to be full of many more adventures.


End file.
